1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses, which has two separate lenses that are snap fitted respectively within two curved lens-engaging strips of a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a pair of eyeglasses disclosed by the applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,331 is show to include a frame unit 20, a unitary lens unit 30 and a unitary nose pad 40.
The frame unit 20 has a front frame 21, two temples 23 connected respectively to two ends of the front frame 21 by means of bolts 22, and a generally inverted Y-shaped nose support 24. The front frame 21 has two constricted slots 25 that are formed along a bottom surface thereof, and a downwardly flaring projection 26 protruding integrally and downwardly from a middle portion of the front frame 21 and located between the constricted slots 25. The projection 26 has two opposite sides that define two generally triangular inner end portions 251 of the constricted slots 25. Each of the constricted slots 25 has a curved outer end portion 252. The nose support 24 has four integral pins 241 and a generally planar front face 242.
The lens unit 30 has two aligned upwardly flaring upper portions 31 that define a constricted hole 32 therebetween and that are snap fitted respectively within the constricted slots 25 of the frame unit 20. The projection 26 of the frame unit 20 is snap fitted within the constricted hole 32 in the lens unit 30, thereby retaining the lens unit 30 on the frame unit 20. As illustrated, the lens unit 30 has two generally triangular projections 33 engaged within the generally triangular inner end portions 251 of the constricted slot 25 of the frame unit 20, and two curved projections 34 engaged within the curved outer end portions 252 of the constricted slot 25 in the frame unit 20. A rear surface of the lens unit 30 abuts against the front face 242 of the nose support 24 of the frame unit 20 for positioning the lens unit 30 relative to the frame unit 20.
The nose pad 40 is generally inverted U-shaped, and has a front surface formed with four pin holes 41 for insertion of the pins 241 of the nose support 24 in order to attach the nose pad 40 to the nose support 23.
Because the lens unit 30 is a single piece, which has a left half and a right half that form an angle therebetween, it is difficult to mount the same on the frame unit 20.